Squee's Average Day
by MusicalRabbit777
Summary: Well title kinda says it.So yup squee has an regular day...well kinda you'll see : . R R plz. and if you have any ideas for fan fics pm or review me. complete


Squee's Average Day

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING jhonen vasquez owns it all. that lucky creative homicide :P lol)

Squee woke up on an average monday morning under the blankets and shmee in his arms.

His mother didn't try to wake him up and was passed out on the couch,and his father was gone to work already.

Squee got ready for school as usual

"Gee shmee mommy's asleep again we better be quite and tip-toe out."

So squee tip-toed out and trailed of to the bus stop,and suddenly a familiar face was taking out the er... "trash"

It was his crazy psyco pathic neighbor nny.

"hurry up bus!" he though to himself.

Squee saw a rotting hand fall out of the trash bag.

"SQUEE!" he made his trade mark sound as he saw the hand.

nny saw young squee at the bus stop and waved frantically.

After he droped the bag of body parts (which were in the trash bag i mean really who didn't see this one coming -_-)

He walked over to the bus stop where squee nervously was waiting.

"Hey Squeegee!" he said

Squee jumped 5 feet in the air when he heard his coldy icy voice.

Squee trembled as he stood there. "even in broad daylight he still looks like a dark shadow, and shadows are SCARY" thought squee.

"um... squee i was just wondering if you want to come with me to get a brainy freezy and some skettios with me" nny said.

Squee still trembling said "i-i-i uh gotta go to school though i-i mabey some other ti-" squee got cut off as the school bus aproached and came to a roaring stop.

He hopped on the bus and sat in the front with no one else (as usual...you see were im going with this don't you)

The bus speeded off leaving nny in the dust.

"Oh mabey later then..." nny said with a sad tone to his voice this time.(awwww *sniff* XD )

But nny ALWAYS has a trick or two up his sleeve "hmmmm well then i might have a surprise for you later!" he said with a maniac twisted grin on his face.

- AT SCHOOL-

School was no better squee only had 2 friends barley pepito and billy.

was their teacher. A mean,old,crusty,and well bitter!.

"CLASS! TURN YOUR REVOLTING TEXT BOOKS TO PAGE 103!" yelled (oh and did i mention LOUD by any chance?)

"we are going to be learning about the columbus!" spat

Squee listen to and started to dose off.

*RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Squee yelled as the school bell rang.

Squee sprinted out the door only to find something UN-USUAL (finally for once!)

It was nny!. Stannding and waiting for squee outside the school yard.

*SQUEE!* (Yep he squee'd again XD this time louder)

"Sooo... Ready to go get brain freezies and some skettios!." Nny said enthusiasticly.

Squee stared wide eyed and trembled Alot!. "Welp lets get going." Nny said.

"But h-how the bus arlready l-l-left" Squee said scared out of his mind!.

"Oh yea i stole..ER IM MEAN...i uh BOUGHT this car yeah, yeah bought it."Nny said as he gave a twisted grin.

So squee got lifted up in the passengers seat and nny started the car.

- 10 MINITUES LATER!-

"Well were here" Nny said as he pulled up to the old diner.

Squee got out of the car quickly because of johnny's road rage while they were on their way there.

They both entered the diner and sat down at a random table and a waitress came to their table.

"What do you want!" She said rudley. Nny frowned but was up for no foolishness. "2 brainfreezies and 2 plates of skettios" he said with a glare to the waitress.

"fine!" she said walking away. Meanwhile squee was pulling out shmee to hug him and make sure he lives today!.

Nny gave squee's teddy bear his fatal "death glare" (oh noes!).Then their food came." Heres you meal now stop bothering me!". Nny was tempted to slit her throat and feed her to the wall,but it was neither the time nor place for that.

"SO... anyway i uh.. just came to talk to you about something squeegee..." Nny said. "Well your uh... you know your um.. parents have not been really well..."_Loving_" and they aren't fit to be the so called "parents" you think they are to you."

Squee cocked his head to the right and had a confused look on his cute little face."But... but... mommy and daddy DO love me right"? he asked. "Uh...jeez squee um well...not really...no they don't love you im sorry squee but they are self-centered,selfish,only care about money,stupid people".

Squee teared up tyring to hold it in but couldn't help it and burst out crying."AH! NONONONONONO DON'T CRY SQUEE I DIDN'T MEAN TO MA-".But he got cut off by a tight squeezing around his was squee hugging him tightly. "No No i know its true! they don't love me! i was trying to believe that but they don't!.

Nny looked down at the misty eyed child and said "don't worry squee something good will happen i just know it so please dont cry"

Suddenly squee looked up and smiled. "can you take me home" he just nodded and took little squeegee home.

Nny laid squee in bed with shmee in his was already asleep on the way to his house. "*sigh* good night squee,don't worry things will get better for lose hope,your parents might not see it...but your a wonderfull kid that does nothing to harm your parents i i i...care about you squee. It was hard for johnny to say that word.

Then johnny left,and squee just smiled in his knowing what johnny said, he thought about it and mabey things WILL get better. And that mabey it wasn't and average day after all.

"What am i gonna do about that kid" nny said.

The End

a/n: told u id be righting more :) plz R+R


End file.
